


Cursed

by gnarf



Series: Drarropoly 2019 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Curses, Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M, Memory Loss, Sad Harry, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: Draco's hand twitched and Harry's attention instantly switched back to him. He felt so tired, worried because nobody could tell him what was happening to Draco, afraid that this would be the end of them, that he'd have to say goodbye to him after only one week.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558204
Comments: 25
Kudos: 60
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first entry for drarropoly 2019
> 
> My prompt:  
> Harry and Draco just started dating a week ago after a slow burn years in the making. One of them loses the week's worth of memories including when they got together. Choose either 1) Angst -OR- 2) Fluff -OR- 3) Pure Comedic Gold. Minimum: 379 words - Maximum: 739 words.
> 
> I chose Angst as you might have seen in the tags
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta Orpheous87 💜💜💜

Harry looked down on Draco's sleeping form, strapped to the bed at St Mungo's. He had been unresponsive for the last 48 hours, his magic going wild and snapping at everyone coming close to him. 

Everyone. Except Harry. 

It was the only hope he had left. That small sign of recognition. 

Something had hit Draco from behind while they were walking through Diagon Alley. They didn't see it coming, there was nothing Harry could have done, nowhere Draco could have hidden. 

The curse was tailored, just for him. The wizard sending it not even close by the time Harry started looking for him. 

With Draco on the ground, and Harry's heart shattered into pieces, they had made it to the front page. 

And Harry had to see the events happening again and again. Everytime he left Draco's room a newspaper flashed into his field of vision and he had to relive it. 

Draco on the ground, his body twitching, while Harry held him close and cried for help not knowing what to do or what happened. Someone had taken a picture. And probably made good money out of it. 

They made it to Mungo's shortly after. But the Healers weren't too hopeful. In the beginning, they had no idea what the curse was, only that it affected Draco badly. They weren't even sure when, or if, he'd wake up. 

After the Ministry took matters into their hands, they had an idea what it was, and knew who did it. But they still couldn't help Draco, he had to wake up at his own pace, else the damage would be too much to fix. 

Draco's hand twitched and Harry's attention instantly switched back to him. He felt so tired, worried because nobody could tell him what was happening to Draco, afraid that this would be the end of them, that he'd have to say goodbye to him after only one week. 

They had been dancing around each other for years. Their first kiss happened only nine days ago. Draco had suggested keeping them a secret for a few more weeks, but Harry didn't want to. His love made him blind to the dangers that came with it, with him. 

And now Draco had to pay for that. Just because Harry couldn't see that people might want to hurt Draco for being with him. 

A sob broke free and Harry couldn't hold his tears back any longer. This was his fault, and there was nothing he could do. 

Groans from the bed made Harry snap out of his breakdown. Jumping up he bent over Draco to check for him, see if this was just a new side effect or if he really woke up. 

A twitch from Draco's hand. 

Another groan. 

Draco's magic settled, and stopped leaping out at his surroundings. 

Harry instantly sent his Patronus to the Healers. Somebody had to come, had to see what he saw. Had to reassure him that he wasn't dreaming. 

Draco's eyes opened for a second before he squeezed them shut again. "Why is it so bright in here? And where am I anyway?" 

Harry nearly broke down and cried upon hearing Draco's hoarse voice. "You got cursed. We're at Mungo's. Oh god Draco—I thought—I thought you'd died on me. I couldn't—" 

Draco opened his eyes again, looking at Harry for the first time. "Potter? What the fuck are you doing here? As if this wasn't bad enough. Is it the Ministry's poster child's job to watch over his nemesis now?" 

"Draco, what are you talking about?" Harry felt the world spin underneath his feet. This couldn't be true, he must be joking. 

"I'm not your pity project, I told you about a hundred times. Leave me alone, Potter." 

"Draco—" 

"I said leave! Get out of here! Now!"

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
